leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akali/Kuroka, the Black Lotus
''Kuroka, the Black Lotus '''Lore' To be added later. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ |date = N/A |health = 40 |attack = 85 |spells = 85 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 445 (+85) |energy = 200 (Manaless) |damage = 55.3 (+3.3) |attackspeed = 0.669 (+3.3%) |range = 125 |armor = 14.75 (+3.75) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |energyregen = 50 |speed = 350 }} Abilities bonus damage on her next hit, stealing of their attack speed for 4 seconds. The cooldown is reduced by 0.5 seconds per basic attack. |cooldown=8 }} Kuroka throws a large shuriken at a target enemy, dealing half damage to all targets caught in it's path, which then marks it's target with a Whirlwind wound, dealing full damage and slowing it's target for 2 seconds. Upon attacking a target marked with Whirlwind wound for 3 seconds, Kuroka removes the shuriken, doubling the slow, reducing the cooldown of the ability by 4 seconds, and receives energy. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=energy |range=550 }} Kuroka dashes behind her target, dealing physical damage, and allowing her to dodge attacks for 2 seconds. If her target was marked with Whirlwind wound, she procs the wound, allowing her to dash again within the next 3 seconds. The second dash deals bonus true damage, and raises the dodge duration to 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=energy }} Kuroka gains bonus passive movespeed Kuroka leaps towards the cursor, grabbing the first target she hits, and flips over their head, gaining 50 bonus movement speed after successfully doing so for 2 seconds, and the ability to cast it a second time within the next 3 seconds. If the target is an enemy, she knocks them backwards slightly, dealing damage. If she fails to hit a target, she stumbles instead, losing the passive movespeed bonus for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=energy |range=500 }} Kuroka summons a magical storm around her that slows and deals damage over time to enemies around her for 5 seconds. The slow is increased the longer the target remains within the storm. The damage is increased based on the difference between Kuroka and the target's movement speed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range=550 }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *Reap the Whirlwind. ;Attacking *I'll blow them away. *Not a chance. *They can't escape. *Their blood will be spilled. *This won't take long. *Like a blade through air. ;Moving *Wise. *I see the wisdom in that. *I'll lead the way. *The wind blows onward. *Fly. *I move unimpeded. ;Failing Cat-Like Agility *I meant to do that. *I'm okay... *You didn't see that... ;Taunt *The wind blows as it pleases, there's no stopping me. *Slash at the wind all you like, it's futile. ;Joke *Feel the wind in your hai-... THAT'S ENOUGH! *Don't you love windy da-... NOT THAT WINDY! ;Killing *Don't you usually hide in that cloud of yours? *You can't catch the wind, Akali, just fly with it. ;Killing *Your father would be disappointed. *Why worry about the light, when the shadows eventually consume you? ;Killing *My replacement is... a stuffed toy? *You're too slow. ;Beginning the game with on her team *You were always like a sister to me. *Let me be the wind the blows your cloud onward, Akali~ ;Beginning the game with on her team *Lead the way, Eye of Twilight. ;Beginning the game with on her team *Wind and Lightning, we are truly the Hearts of the Tempest. *chuckles* Category:Custom_champions